Being Of Key - Extras
by Chocomon
Summary: Anything that doesn't really fit in with my story Being Of Key, old chapters that I tried to improve upon, small one shots, scenes that don't fit, or small changes as to how things could have gone.
1. Chapter 1 - Previous Chapter 7

Dumbledore's face blanked, he had noticed the wolf amber eyes practically snarling at him, and the loathing that filled the avada kedavara green. He plotted quickly. "Surely Cornelius, Remus, you do not honestly believe this child is Harry Potter do you? He is not even human. Aren't I correct Remus? Not human." He subtly threatened.

Cornelius didn't know what the man was planning but he could not allow him to take control like this. "Be quiet Dumbledore, you have not been allowed to address those not involved in the trial. And I can most certainly say that is indeed Mr Potter, and yes he is not human."

"Harry Potter is human though! That is exactly my point." Dumbledore stated agitated.

Cornelius smiled down gleefully at the man, glad he could have revenge on the man that had 'taught' him so much, the man that had done evil to the sweet child that was Harry. "Oh Dumbledore, you don't honestly expect us to _not _know about the _Successionis aquae suppression_ do you? " Dumbledore's face seemed to drop.

"Of course the Harry Potter you tried to mould is human. Or he would have been, no thanks to you there, except he took a certain potion called _Magica Memoriam _and had every single spell and potion removed. In fact should I list the entire script?" Cornelius nodded to himself. "Now firstly was _Successionisaquaesuppression__, Applicator: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Date: 31__st__October 1981, Concentration: Oil Black. _Hmmm, a black arts potion, and that's the first one. I'm sure you are perfectly aware that both the black arts and to suppress someone's inheritance is enough proof to have you in Azkaban for three and a half years." He said in a mock surprise voice, "Oh but then there's more, two doses of Liquidum Oboeditio, that's another seven months in Azkaban. Then _Quacumque motus_, rather damning this one is, a potion to enhance emotional and mental trauma, the concentration high enough to do so by 30%. Forced on a _toddler_; enough for three years in Azkaban. _Mundanus impatiens_, hmm it seems to me that this assisted in making sure he was abused, correct? Half a year in these circumstances. Repulsion spells cast on a minor, two months. Oh and two that were perfect in order to ensure he could not fight back against his abusers, _Per accidens amet suppression_ and _Periculosus corporis_. That's another three years for giving these to a child; then finally _Magicae ingenio Oppressor_, enough for half a year.

Now in total, that comes to eleven years and five months.

If we take into account, that each of these potions were all of dark concentrations. Potion Master Snape? What would happen if all of these potions, of dark concentration, were to be put in the body of a one and a half year old?"

Severus was much paler than usual , his face its usual blank mask, "The most likely case would be death. The very fact he is alive is most likely a miracle caused by his magic."

The Wizengamot gasped in horror. "Then I believe we can add another four years for attempted murder. Do you have anything to say for yourself in hopes of lightening your sentence?"

Dumbledore looked terrified, but spoke smoothly making it up as he went along, "The inheritance suppression potion was to ensure he could not be affected by any dark being in his line, I truly was only thinking for the greater good.

The repulsion spells for the exact same reasoning, the accidental magic suppressor to ensure he didn't draw the eye of the magical world as I wished for him to grow up free of the pressures of being the boy-who-lived. The talents were suppressed, as I said to give him a chance of being a normal child, with nothing that would draw attention. I was unaware that the concentrations could possibly kill him! I bought the stronger potions believing they would simply last longer!" He grew more confident as he continued speak.

Some of the members looked as if they wanted to buy the excuses but many were rigid in their determination not to fall for his manipulations.

Cornelius turned to Rune, "Madam Bones, you seem to want to say something?"He asked when she pointedly looked at him.

She said ignoring Dumbledore's imploring eyes, "What this man says makes no sense. Before an inheritance, one cannot be influenced by it. The repulsion spell was definitely not in place for such purpose as they targeted 'grey' and 'obscure' magic as well. I have been lead to believe that accidental magic is a cause for celebration within our magical community; it also supports the other potion _Periculosus corporis_ in making it so that he could not defend himself in any way, consciously or unconsciously. This is because accidental magic happens most often at some height of emotion, most likely being attacked or bullied because of Mundanus impatiens would class as a height of emotion. He also did not defend against this spell as he must know there is no excuse for it.

When he spoke about drawing attention, it seems that he simply did not want anyone to know of the abuse, take today for example. A few months in the magical world and now his schemes have been found. He couldn't have anyone notice too quickly could he? The mental and emotional trauma also wasn't argued against; this was also most likely done to ensure he was weak and malleable for when he returned to the magical world. Where he can swoop in and come to the rescue ensuring he has his eternal thanks. It is obvious to see his 'greater good' is simply his and no one else's." She said a sight frown of anger on her face as she looked down her nose on Dumbledore.

The Wizengamot all had to agree with her but one of Dumbledore's more loyal followers stood "Surely though a year and a half can be knocked off? He has admitted that he did not know that the doses were lethal for a small child." They pleaded.

Cornelius gritted his teeth "Half a year will be knocked off, no more." He knew he had to be reasonable, otherwise they would notice and pick at him like vultures. "This brings it to fourteen years and nine months, not including the time for the other offences that we have yet to cover. In fact next is the list of transactions made on the behalf of Harry, and yet… never received."

Dumbledore though ashen at the length of time he would be sentenced, seemed to come up with something if the happy glimmer in his eye was a sign, "I most definitely sent it to the Dursleys for young Harry! This simply means his guardians did not tell him about it."

Cornelius smirked, "Oh is that so, and yet… when we had the Dursleys here with us, just moments ago, his aunt said that the only thing they ever received was a letter, a box and a key. No monetary support."

Dumbledore easily argued at this, "I gave them the key to get access to the funds!"

"I see. You gave them a key, to the very same vault you took money from; to get access to the very same money you took out? Hmmm, let's not forget they are muggles and they would not be able to see the leaky Cauldron, the only access point to Diagon alley, where Gringotts is located. Or was this simply a thought that didn't cross your mind?" Cornelius smiled at him, is lips thin. Dumbledore spluttered, he didn't want to go to Azkaban! "I believe we can add on thievery to the list of crimes."The Minister said smugly.

"Now let us move on to the illegal marriage contract. You signed a marriage contract for Mr Potter earlier this year even though you are not his guardian. Your explanation?" Minister Fudge said tiredly, he'd much rather just lock him up and throw away the key. Perhaps he should contact Nurmengard where Grindelwald was located, that would be interesting.

Dumbledore looked genuinely confused here and once again seemed to smirk in triumph thinking he had finally caught them out, "But I am his guardian, his magical one and so the contract is valid."

Amelia answered this time, "Actually Mr Dumbledore you signed away all guardianship rights within the letter you left to the Dursleys. Words have power to those with magic, even when written down." She stated plainly.

Once more Dumbledore didn't seem to know how to react so instead he simply blanked his face, "I, see…"

"I think we can equate this to-" The minister was cut off by another of Dumbledore's loyal dogs.

"Surely you can't sentence him for this? He believed it was his right as magical guardian! It was not his fault he was not updated of the change!" They said desperately.

Cornelius was frustrated, he hadn't expected that point. "Fine, he shall not be given time for this however he signed for Mr Potter, faking his signature so he shall instead be given a fine of 1000 Galleons." Cornelius could practically hear the sighs of relief that issued from Dumbledore and his few still loyal dogs. "We will now call on the witnesses as we have finished the other evidence and can move onto Dumbledore placing Harry with the Dursleys. Miss Figg? A few moments ago you said Dumbledore placed you on privet drive, correct?" She nodded keeping a watchful eye on the now weakened man in the metal chair, "Do you think you would be willing to give us more details?" he asked as softly as he could in front of the Wizengamot.

Miss Figg seemed afraid to draw Dumbledore's attention, but when she turned to look at the sweet child that always listened attentively to the tales of all her kneazles in her home curled protectively around a mug of hot chocolate, she knew she would have to, if for his sake. She walked steadily back up to the front, ensuring to keep an eye on the Wizengamot and Dumbledore. "Dumbledore sent me to live on Privet Drive to ensure the safety of Harry potter, a lot of good that did…" She said, once again her nerves leaving her as she spoke. "He told me, 'If anything pops up, I wish to know immediately. It will be dealt with swiftly.', so when I began to notice the small things, the hunger, how thin he was, the pale shade to his skin and the way he would sometimes flinch when around adults when he was younger, I contacted him immediately. He just… he was so difficult to deal with!

No matter what I told him, he would always say 'Arabella my dear, you're just over thinking things! He is fine with the Dursleys! He is most likely just acting out in a certain way for attention.' It was always the same line, but I never believed it for a moment!

And in a way, I was happy I finally witnessed that beast hurting him, because it meant I finally had proof that I wasn't being delusional. I ran to my home, I honestly knew that no one would believe me, but I still had to try. I flooed him in a desperate attempt of getting help for Harry and when I told him what I saw… He told me 'how greatly disappointed I am in you Arabella, to know you would make up some lies such as this. Perhaps I had trusted the wrong person to look after our saviour, Arabella don't floo me again.' Then he cancelled the connection and there was nothing I could do. I even sent him letters, hoping, just hoping he could do _something_ but as it turns out, he didn't do anything because it was exactly what he wanted." She finished and walked back to her seat, disgust and anger roiling on her features.

A member of the Wizengamot stood, "So Dumbledore knew about the abuse, someone had witnessed a case of abuse and the head of the Wizengamot and the Headmaster of Hogwarts did not give it a case? This has me more than worried for what this man's priorities." As it turns out Tiberius Ogden had taken off his blinkers and refused to see through rose tinted glasses when it came to his old friend, he was sure he no longer wished to be the man's friend anymore.

Another stood up, "Exactly! He was too busy with all his positions to be able to call on such a stressful case."

"Do not be a fool Elphias! The man as everyone knows, still believed himself to be the boy's magical guardian; he had more responsibility to that child than any other of his positions."

Two elderly witches nodded in unison, "The man told Miss Figg, to tell him immediately if something came up, he would deal with it I believe was what she said." She said looking to her friend who nodded her head, "This means he purposely turned a blind eye to a toddler, a child being abused! We now know he was aware of it and from the potions and spells, that he wanted it to happen.

Everyone here must face this and come to terms with the fact he is not the man we once knew him as. That it was all fake, so we all should stop desperately picking at the reasoning of others in order to desperately cling to the visual we once had of him." She said, as she finished her friend patted her on the shoulder and smiled happily at her, to which she returned.

For a moment there was silence and the Wizengamot knew the woman was correct, the man they thought they knew would never do something like this, but many of them still didn't want to accept it, at least not right away.

"I believe we should go on to the next witness correct?" Cornelius asked, and received distracted nods from about twenty of his members. "Mr Hagrid? Please come to the front." Dumbledore couldn't see who the witnesses were, but when he heard Hagrid's name he looked furious. It seemed that the thought of Azkaban had rattled him so much, that he wasn't bothering to pretend he was not angry anymore. It was rather disturbing actually, to those who had never seen the man angry; it was almost as if looking at another person.

Hagrid walked slowly and heavily up to the front, his large body hunched in guilt and shame, he didn't want to do this. He really didn't. But the good man that had given him a job would never harm a little'n by doing all the things the Wizengamot had said. But he had read the list of how much little Harry was hurt by those monsters; he didn't know what to think of Dumbledore anymore. As long as they didn't want him to say anything too bad, he'd speak. Even if he didn't want to, only because he once held Harry in his arms and he knew just how precious he was.

He looked as though he was being sentenced himself, battered mentally, "Do not worry Mr Hagrid, we just have a few questions. As it turns out, Mr Potter has an astounding memory. He remembered that you were the one responsible for taking him to Dumbledore on the man's own orders?" Hagrid nodded in confirmation, "Then could you tell us his exact orders?" Cornelius urged.

Hagrid seemed a bit confused for moment, but answered , "Well, he told me that I was to go to the Potter's home and that I was to make sure I got little Harry and to not let anyone else have him. Then I was to take him straight to him. He told me to go to Hogwarts, as Dumbledore said he wanted to have Harry checked over for harm by himself. And then he left with little Harry a few hours later." He mumbled, unsure.

Cornelius nodded, "I see Mr Hagrid, and you may sit back down, as you answered the other questions. Thank you" turning to Dumbledore, "It seems that you used this time to place the spells and potions, after all, you not being a qualified Mediwizard means you would never be able to check Mr potter thoroughly enough after such a traumatising event." He huffed, annoyed that the man could plan something out so thoroughly and annoyingly. "Miss McGonagall, please come forward." He motioned after Hagrid had thankfully taken a seat.

She stood proudly and walked determinedly up to the front, blatantly ignoring the gawping Dumbledore. He knew that even if he could somehow miraculously escape punishment, she herself would never allow him to live another day.

"Miss McGonagall, Mr Potter remembers that you yourself told Dumbledore not to place him with the Dursleys, and you admitted so earlier. Please tell us more about what happened." The minister asked.

She looked up at him and kept eye contact, not intimidated in the least by the many people surrounding her, "That day I had been told to keep an eye on the Dursleys, for what reason I did not know. I was absolutely horrified by their behaviour! The child screamed and kicked its mother up the street and she never once told him off. They would gather and speak happily about being 'normal' people and how good it felt being 'ordinary'. Their attitudes were rude and fake, nasty smiles on their faces when speaking to the neighbours and then speaking of them behind their backs.

To me that didn't seem very 'normal'.

So when Dumbledore came with Harry in his arms and told me that he was going to stay there, I was appalled! I tried to tell him what they were like, but he wouldn't listen! I asked him about the scar and he said it was a curse scar, one that would never heal. Then he went and spoke about how scars can be useful, yet when I see Harry it is obvious he must have lied to me, as the scar looks mostly healed! I cannot even see it from where I was sat.

The only reason I allowed it was because he said that he wanted Harry to live a normal life without the pressures of being the Boy-Who-Lived, having him grow up to be spoilt by the wizarding public." She finished apologetically.

"Thank you Miss McGonagall. Please take a seat." The minister said.

Amelia spoke up once more, "I think we can all see a pattern here. Mr Dumbledore simply does not care for the well being of Mr Potter. He has intentionally placed Mr Potter with the Dursleys, taking away his only defence. He has taken money, set up a marital agreement illegally. The only thing we don't know is why he chose the Dursleys to do this."

Cornelius nodded, "It seems so. Dumbledore, why did you leave Mr Potter to the Dursleys, other than knowing he would be abused? Especially when they were not on the list of appropriate guardians that the Potters had left."

Another glint reached his eyes "I did not place him there to be abused, I placed him there because of the blood wards that were tied to Harry and his mother's kin. With the Death Eaters still at large and looking for revenge. I needed a safe place for him to be." A few of the Wizengamot breathed sighs of relief, hope re-entering them as they allowed small relieved smiles on their faces.

Dumbledore looked to Cornelius triumphantly, but seemed to waver when he noticed the vicious smirk on the minister's face. "Do not lie to me Dumbledore!" There were protests and accusations towards the Minister from those that had found renewed faith in the manipulator. "Silence!" Cornelius had to spark his wand once more. "You say I am bias! I know for a fact what he says are lies."He looked to Harry who gave him a conceding nod, knowing what the man was asking. "There are no blood wards at the Dursleys, because Lilly Potter was never related to them, she was in fact a pureblood." Even more accusations followed this, although many looked confused.

"Don't lie Cornelius. Simply because you do not like that I am actually innocent in much of this. Lilly was a muggleborn and always had been." Dumbledore spoke loudly in a disappointed and tired tone.

Cornelius didn't rise to Dumbledore, knowing he wanted to anger him and regain control of the situation. So instead he leant back, and duplicated Harry's birth certificate, the one thing had had not shown yet. "Lilly Potter was in fact Lillian Amaryllis Vitrius, the lost heir to the Russian pureblood family of Vitrius. She was adopted by the Evans whilst a young child after having lost both her parents." He said as he sent the copies to the Wizengamot.

There were gasps and exclamations all around, many in wonder others in outrage at the fact a pureblood child, most likely with still alive relatives, had to be adopted by muggles. Then the realisation came around that the Minister was in fact correct. There were no blood wards. The man had spun them more lies. Many seethed in anger, whilst others once more had their hopes crushed.

Cornelius smirked victoriously. It was time to close things up, "All those who believe Dumbledore guilty of all crimes listed, raise your hand." Around forty did so; a few didn't however, settling for neutrality as they still felt a small amount of loyalty to the man. "Dumbledore, you are seen guilty of your crimes and will receive a minimum of –"

He was interrupted by Rune, "If I may Minister?" Not having expected her to speak up, Cornelius motioned for her to continue. "It would be pointless to have Dumbledore placed within Azkaban prison. What is the average life expectancy of a wizard?"

One of the court answered, unsure, "one hundred and thirty, your point?"

Rune nodded and seemed thoughtful as she looked at Dumbledore, "I would assume Dumbledore is already passed the usual life expectancy?" She asked as she looked to Dumbledore. He did not answer for a long moment, before nodding hesitantly. "Then he may never live to see the end of his punishment. I refuse to have this. What this man has done is deplorable, personally I think that he would never live another ten years or so, I refuse to allow him to escape punishment through death."She hissed.

The court looked shocked. They could see her point; he was a guilty man and she the guardian to a very powerful pureblood. The more faithful gulped softy in dread. "What did you have in mind then Miss Faustus?" Amelia questioned curiously.

Rune looked the Minister and many members in the eyes, unknowingly emitting a demonic aura that only Kal and Harry could truly see. "The same amount of time, but instead in muggle prison." Many were confused, was that all? Even Amelia and Cornelius looked annoyed, they couldn't have worked so hard for someone they trusted to ruin it had they? Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief, was she an ally? He could easily escape muggle prison. He was fearful of Azkaban.

But Rune a sly grin on her face, was glad they had let their guard down. Perfect. "But to still have his magic bound, so as to prevent escape, and that those in the prison are made perfectly aware of the fact he is a child abuser." The purebloods didn't seem to understand the full weight of this punishment; Dumbledore would be at the mercy of the muggles, just as her little magic once was. "I ask this so that he will have to live the rest of his life, with his magic bound, at the mercy of muggles, just as my highness was." She said boldly. She would punish him and the Dursleys herself anyway. This would just make it much more fun.

Many seemed slightly confused at her term of address for Mr Potter, but Cornelius just smirked. It was truly perfect. He knew what would happen in the muggle prison. "I believe we can all agree on this? At least fifteen years spent within muggle prison, his magic bound, and them aware of his crimes? We shall once again leave the number of years to the mundane Prime Minister as they have different lengths of time for different crimes. I believe we can also agree on a restraining order against him also? In case Dumbledore somehow manages to live past his sentence? The entire amount of stolen money is to be taken from his vaults with an additional 10000 Galleons, and placed within Mr Potter's?" They all agreed. Dumbledore's more faithful, relieved that his punishment was not Azkaban. Those who now saw the man for what he was, believed it should have been worse but understood the woman's reasoning.

It was only few who knew the true punishment that Dumbledore was to go through, Harry, Amelia, Cornelius, Severus, Rune, Kal and Dumbledore himself. He had not reacted since the words had left Rune's mouth. The Wizengamot would later hear the tales from the Aurors that Cornelius had take Dumbledore out the room, taking advantage of his shocked like state, of how Dumbledore had acted like some sort of caged animal, the derogatory remarks, the snarling claims of, "You won't be able to get away with this! The public will have your heads!" and the hissed whispers of revenge. It would shock them, rightfully so, as all their images of the once benevolent grandfather figure, would be ripped apart and set on fire.

Rune headed over to where Harry was seated, knowing she had done her piece. Harry smiled brilliantly up at her. This was perfect, he was so lucky to have her as family. He grabbed her hand and nuzzled into it his tails thumping on Remus' lap, Rune's lips quirked a tiny amount moving her hand out of his grip, she reached up and scratched behind his fluffy ears earning a purr and Harry leaning back against it. Harry honestly thought she did it on purpose because she enjoyed making him embarrassed, that god damn demon.

Remus chuckled at the interaction and Kal laughed, although only Harry could hear that. He blushed, it wasn't his fault it was instinctive! Cornelius caught their attention with "We still all have time before the next trial, I am sure Mr Potter would like a small break and the witnesses may leave if they wish now. The next trial will be for someone else you all may know so you can either stay or say your goodbyes. If you choose to do so professor Snape, please go to Amelia before you leave to take the oath." He addressed the worn-down looking professor. The man simply nodded; his usual snap was unusually absent.

Hagrid was sniffling as he practically fled the chambers; Miss Figg got up to leave also but came over to Harry's small group instead. She hesitated but Harry urged her on with a small smile, still sat between Remus and Rune. She nodded determinedly and bowed her head to him, nervously pulling on her coat. "Harry… I'm sorry I could never do more for you. I would have made your time more enjoyable if I could, but if the Dursleys knew you enjoyed yourself they wouldn't have let you come anymore. I tried my best, but I know it wasn't enough, I am so sorry for never being able to help you." She said her voice wavering.

Harry smiled softly at her "Miss Figg, you did more for me on Privet Drive than anyone ever has. You fed me and cared for me and because of that you have my thanks. Don't feel sorry, I have everything I could ever need now, and you did the best you could. Thank you." He said sincerely.

She nodded a small tear falling from her eye, "No… Thank you Harry for putting up with this old woman, I hope you stay well and eat right. I'm happy you have family now." She said before simply leaving. Harry felt slightly conflicted after that, he knew he would always appreciate her for what she had done, but she also reminded him of the times at the Dursleys. He hoped she was happy though, she was always so lonely.

Movement caught his eye; a tall black figure was heading to Madam Bones. What?! No! He couldn't leave yet! He hadn't even introduced himself! He stood up on the bench and jumped over a smirking Rune's lap, landing balanced on his feet, he ran over to the other side of the room his silver bells tingling as he did so. He was almost there when Severus must have heard the enclosing sound of bells and turned, only to receive a child running full pelt at him in the stomach and almost knocking him over. Harry and Severus managed to regain their balance, and Severus was about to snap instinctively at the cretin that had ran at him like a lunatic, but Harry beat him to it tearfully saying "You can't go yet! I didn't get to speak with you!" He said clinging tight to the black robed man.

For a moment Severus looked down at the child looking right back at him, the tearful jade eyes, lighter that his Lilly's had ever been and the fluffy fox ears that were flat to the boys head, for a moment he didn't know what to do. The child wasn't even tall enough to reach his stomach, he must have jumped as his feet were off the floor and his arms held tight around his waist. What did he do? Acting unconsciously he picked the child up from under his armpits, and held him out in front of him to have a better look. Harry was a bit embarrassed, he was dangling in mid-air, his two tails curled under his legs and ears back frightfully. He hoped he wasn't dropped, being this high up was slightly worrying.

"And why do you want to speak to me Mr Potter?" Severus asked with his face blank but scrutinising and choosing to speak neutrally as he didn't know what to think of the boy.

Harry gulped slightly feeling under pressure, those black eyes really did pick you apart. "You… You're my mum's best friend, and I wanted to know if well…I could have your floo address or maybe your owl address and maybe you could come for dinner and talk about my mum, please?" He rushed out in a mumble.

Severus almost dropped the boy in shock, once he had managed to work out what he had said anyway, and if the little squeak that he heard was any sign the boy knew it as well. Maybe this child wasn't like Potter Sr. the boy had run up to him but he hadn't demanded anything of him. He hadn't confidently proclaimed that Severus had to do as he wished because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, but had instead spoke hesitantly and politely. He knew he was going to have to correct him however "You seem to be mistaken Mr Potter, I and your mother had not been friends since our fifth year at Hogwarts." He said in a tone that lingered with regret, Harry could see the hurt as he admitted this.

"You're wrong! My mum would always tell me stories about you and all the amazing ideas you had for your potions, and how even though you didn't like letting people close to you, you let her and you always would be best friends, even if she did something very stupid." He said desperately hoping Severus would understand.

Severus face stayed stiff but his eyes looked not only confused but also hurt, "Allow me to assure you Mr Potter it was I who did something stupid." He said as he gently placed Harry on the ground.

"What?" Harry squawked incredulously, "No! My mum told me what happened! I don't know the details but I know that you were being bullied and she turned her back on you when you needed her! She said herself at the time she felt justified as you called her a 'mudblood' but really it's a stupid thing for her to break her friendship with you over, especially when she should have known your pride and embarrassment wouldn't have allowed you to let someone else defend you." Harry said righteously, this man couldn't possibly be allowed to blame himself for it.

Severus looked down at the boy that seemed to have puffed up like an angry cat, and realised that he did have a point, the guilt didn't leave but it eased him slightly. And it made him feel a tiny bit happier to know Lilly had still considered him her friend; in fact he could now see much of her within her child. He absently patted the child on the head, which was rather a strange action when it came to him; once more Harry's magic was healing another being that had been broken.

Harry looked up at the gigantic man, his eyes innocently wide now that he had settled down, uncertainly shifting he asked, successfully snapping Severus out of his thought, "So… owl address? Dinner?"

Severus seemed to contemplate this deeply, before admitting begrudgingly "That does not sound unpleasant. My owl address is simply, Potion Master's quarters, Hogwarts for the moment. On the holidays you can contact me at Spinners End, and simply address it to me or Prince Manor. I will tell you which at the time. Dinner may have to wait for some time as with the Headmaster being arrested I will be too busy covering classes." He said thoughtfully.

Harry's tails wagged so much he was almost moving side to side with them, grinning up happily at the tall man he gave him a quick hug round the legs that petrified Severus and ran off back to Remus and Rune, waving shyly back at Severus that lifted a hand to return it but stopped and looked at the offending limb as though to say 'huh?'

Severus met up with Minerva after he had sworn his oath, no matter how much they wanted to know who the next trial was about, they had to get back to Hogwarts and continue with classes. They had had to cancel most morning classes and now had to announce that the headmaster was busy and could not return for a few days (by then they hoped the truth would be out in the papers), plus who knew what those misfits would get up to if they were not there?

Harry had returned to Remus and Rune, Remus looked at him proudly, surprised at how soft he had made Severus seem and Rune simply pulled out some snacks of mini sandwiches in napkins from the Mokeskin pouch hidden on Harry, she handed him one and told him to eat, leaving another one on the bench for Kal and offering one to Remus who hesitantly accepted. She knew it was just the way Harry was that affected people in such ways. Harry was just glad he had keyed Rune into the pouch to be seen as an owner otherwise he'd forget he ever had it. Remus was about to start eating when he noticed the sandwich on the bench, be eaten in small bites. He watched mesmerised as the pieces seemed to levitate in midair and disappear afterwards.

Harry noticed this and giggled, just wait until Remus and Sirius saw his Kal, they wouldn't know what hit them. Kal spoke nonchalantly –Doesn't he know it's rude to stare? - Harry almost choked, because at that moment Riolu flicked his hair and snottily stuck up his nose.

"Don't worry Remus, you'll find out later…" He whispered dramatically. Kal flew up onto Harry's shoulder chuckling quietly. Kal smirked triumphantly; he had successfully kept Harry distracted from the coming trial, he could practically feel the anxious aura inside of him churn and almost surface.

Harry hadn't noticed but many of the Wizengamot had watched him during this small break, many much like Cornelius and Amelia looking on softly at the child's happiness. Some bitterly as they childishly sulked over the fact that he could be so carefree when they were in turmoil.

A letter aeroplane flew through the top gap of the chamber doors, once they finished their food, and flew to the Minister still sat in his seat. He skimmed the contents and spoke, "Ah they are early, and it was a good thing we finished so quickly. Everybody please return to your seats." Everyone did so in an orderly fashion and listened attentively, after all, the Minister had been very surprising today. "One other issue had been discovered when I and Madam Bones spoke to Mr Potter the other day. I have mentioned about Mr Potter's astounding memory correct?" He didn't wait for anyone to answer, "Today we are to give a trial to a man who never received one." There were many protests. "He never received one," Cornelius continued effectively quieting them, "But today he shall as there is evidence of his innocence. Allow me to present you… Sirius Black" He said as he motioned for the doors to open.

Gasps of shock ensued, Harry watched on with worried eyes as the emaciated form of his beloved Godfather walked in shackled. His beautiful blue eyes dulled yet filled with strength, a thick beard covered his face and his steps were weak. His usually tussled dark hair a tangled mess that reached just past his shoulders, dirt and grime covered his white pale skin. The thick metal shackles seemed to weigh down his body, even as he tried to stand in pride. His teeth were grit and his breaths ragged, as though he was not used to breathing in clear air and he was a drowning man desperate to savour it.

Two non-descript Aurors lead him like a dog, by the chains attached to the steal shackles on his thin wrists. They brought him to the front and sat him the metal chair, they bound him to it and stood close by, just in case. Sirius glared up at the Wizengamot, Harry and Remus could see his strength, it was still their Sirius. He hadn't seen them yet, but they watched on with watery eyes as the thick scent of dog and ozone hit them, this truly was their Sirius. Remus pulled Harry close, both knowing they needed it otherwise they would run to that ragged form at the front of the trial and ruin everything.

"Mr Black… It seems the Ministry owes you a most sincere apology. To not give someone a trial is a crime upon itself… I apologise for my predecessor's mistake. However, today we will hopefully find the truth of what happened and you may never have to spend another day in Azkaban again." He said with his tone full of apologies. "Evidence has been brought to us and I am hoping you would be willing to be questioned under veritiserum?" Sirius nodded, though the tears in his eyes showed how affected he truly was by the thought of being free. "We shall do the memory first." He said as he nodded to the Auror who brought forward a pensieve.

"Mr Potter, if you may?" Sirius almost flew out the chair to look at him; the guards pointed their wands at Sirius dangerously, not trusting him for a moment. A soft croaked word managed to escape Sirius' mouth, "Pup…"

Harry walked weakly to the front, portraying with his loving tearful green eyes to Sirius, 'Just wait, one more moment, one more moment' No matter how much he wanted to just throw himself into Sirius' arms. He managed to walk to the guard who directed him on how to begin. He pulled from his mokeskin pouch, the polished wood of Sirius' wand, and this meant more to Sirius than any moment in the world. His pup could use his wand, he could actually use his wand, his pup had taken after him in some way. Harry pointed the wand at his temple as directed, and thought of memories that were still so very vivid, he focused his magic into the wood and it accepted it hesitantly. He pulled the soft wispy white memory from his temple and placed it within the bowl etched with beautiful runes. All the while, with Sirius drinking in his form as though he would never see him again.

The bowl was put in front of the minister, who began the spell for all of them to watch the memory at the same time. He cast it, and everyone of the Wizengamot were pulled into the memory, even if they did not place their face in the magical water. Harry turned to smile tearfully at Sirius who met his eyes and smiled back, his first smile in nearly five years.

The Wizengamot pulled out and you could see the shock clear on their features, Cornelius didn't care for them however and told the guard to give Sirius the truth serum. With three drops, Sirius' beautiful blue eyes were glazed.

"Mr Black, Did you ever betray the Potters?" Amelia questioned once the Minister motioned for her to do so.

"No." Was a croaked voices answer.

"Did you ever, at any point in your life serve the Dark Lord?"

"No." Sirius said, the courts gasped once more.

"Did you murder Peter Pettigrew?"

"No." More whispers.

"Who did?"

"No one."

"No one?" She asked confused, "But he is dead correct?"

"No."

Everyone was thoroughly shocked this time, "Then why was his finger found?"

"He betrayed James and Lilly; he knew I would come after him. It was a trap, he lead me to a city street and began screaming lunacy about how I shouldn't have killed my best friend and his wife, he then cut off his own finger, set off a huge explosion and escaped into the sewers as his rat animagus form. It was to set me up." The court were panicked, an innocent man in Azkaban.

"Then he is still alive?"

"Yes."

"You did not kill the twelve muggles?"

"No." All of Sirius' crimes were now null and void. He was innocent. No conversing was needed. The minister stood and had the Auror give Sirius the antidote. He declared, "Sirius Black, you are hereby cleared of all charges. The Ministry is to give 450,000 Galleons in restitution and all accounts and properties returned."

The guards released him from his bonds and Sirius stood, a free man.

He stared down at his sore wrists in absolute shock, until a joyous smile split his face and tears poured in rivulets down his sunken cheeks. Harry almost knocked his weak form over when he jumped and buried his face in Sirius' bony chest, sobs wracking his body as Sirius wrapped his arms around the precious little boy now held within his arms. He was free, because of his little pup, he was free. Harry buried his face in Sirius' dirt grimed neck when Sirius used all his weakened strength to lift him up higher and they held tight to each other. Remus came up behind them with Rune and watched it all with a blinding smile and tears also falling from his eyes. He had a pack once more, and he would lay down his life to protect them.

Harry had fallen asleep in Sirius' arms; he knew now that he would no longer cry for him on Halloween night, he now had his family or what was left of it returned. The relief was too much and he simply hadn't stopped crying. Sirius hadn't wanted to let him go, but he was tired already and needed to be checked by the Mediwizard, so he handed Harry other to Remus who had hugged both their thin forms protectively. He was much too thin, as expected of years in Azkaban, and was to be put on a similar meal plan as Harry was. His moods may be a little erratic for the next few months but for how long he had been in Azkaban, the mental damage dealt was astoundingly minor. They were escorted to the empty office room by Madam Bones after Cornelius had promised to be in touch with Harry.

Rune introduced herself and told Sirius that Harry had planned hopefully for them all to live together, as family. Remus couldn't turn her down even if he had wanted to and Sirius would rather not return to his family home, needing the reassurance just like Remus, that this wasn't all just a dream. So Amelia also gave her word to be in touch about what they were allowed to release to the press, with a quick word to Remus that "Also Mr Lupin, your secret is safe with me," Remus still in shock that she now knew he was a werewolf, though he knew it must have been quite obvious with the way he acted in this very same room, as Rune called Waffles to take them back to Potter Castle.

Sirius still unawares of the abuse Harry had suffered and Dumbledore's manipulations.

"HE DID WHAT!? I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM! That brother of a goat fucking sod! I'll tear out that Dursley bastard's eyes and make him-" Was heard roared throughout potter castle that very same day.

"SIRIUS! Please! Don't say such vulgarities where Harry could hear you!" Remus exclaimed.

"But Moony! They dare lay a hand on our pup! You can't just tell me to stand here and not be angr-"

"Padfoot, I never said you don't have the right to be angry, I myself am furious I simply told you not to speak like that where cub could hear!" He huffed, secretly pleased Sirius considered Harry _their_ pup.

"You don't need to worry about that anyway." Rune said abruptly.

Sirius turned to her a frown on his face, "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

A dangerous smirk appeared on her face, she lifted a hand to almost cover it, "Because them being sentenced to muggle jail is perfect, as it gives us the perfect chance to punish them ourselves."

A vicious show of teeth was Sirius' answer, he liked this girl, and he could see why his pup would keep her around. She would fit in perfectly.

-Don't forget about me Rune, I managed to traumatise that horse of woman before; I'd love to see her face once she recognises me- A smirk of an echoing voice reached into their minds.

"Ah, Kal, our highness is still asleep?"Rune asked, not looking anywhere in particular. Sirius and Remus were on guard, they didn't know where the voice was coming from, but Unruhe seemed to know it. Remus had an inkling that it may be the same mysterious entity that ate the sandwich in the court room.

They were in the second bedroom on the bottom floor of the apartments. The décor was simple, creams and browns with hints of forest green; it was very homely and comfortable. At current Sirius was sat up on plump green cushions in one of the four poster beds, they had set up two as they had no other rooms set up so Sirius had to share with Remus, it had a dark wood frame with crème covers with a forest green throw at the foot. There was a duplicate for Remus on the opposite side of the room.

Sirius had been practically forced by Rune and Remus into having a bath _then _a shower, Remus had spent a good while unmatting his black hair whilst Sirius shaved his face. He looked slightly older and much thinner but you could see he looked more like the old Sirius, all handsome angles and elegant features, no longer like death walking.

Remus was seated tiredly on a lounge chair close by, in order to help him if needed, and Rune stood a few feet away looking as prim and proper as ever. Kal was flying around tauntingly knowing none of them could see him like this. He replied, -Yes, snuggled with Vix as we speak. I don't like leaving him as he sleeps, but I thought it best to introduce myself. I will have to wake him after though, as he can't afford to miss a meal.-

Rune nodded, "I shall tell Woodsy to make sure the food is easy on the stomach, he has had a very draining morning."

Sirius bluntly put in, "Who the hell is talking in our heads?" Remus almost face palmed.

Kal chuckled, -The name Harry gifted me with is Kal-El, please, call me Kal or Riolu.- He said a small blue light appearing before growing larger and taking form as a strange bi-pedal dog like creature.

Remus gawped and Sirius whistled, "Wicked" He said and the Riolu laughed once more.

-I can see why Harry is so fond of you both, you are both very amusing- He said with a little smile on his face.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, drawing attention to their artful curves, "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult…" he said confusedly.

Remus asked the more obvious question, "What _are_ you?"

The Riolu chuckled, -I am sure you are aware of Harry's Being of Key inheritance?- They tensed, unsure whether this creature was trustworthy. –I am a being called a Pokémon. I am the equivalent of an animal in my own world, when compared to yours. Pokémon are simply more intelligent and much _much_ more powerful. I was sent here to Harry as a gift by my God, Arceus. I was sent to grant his wish and am entirely devoted to him and his happiness; you have no need to fear my trustworthiness. - They did look shocked but relaxed slightly.

"So you're a literal alien?" Sirius blurted.

The Riolu laughed here –You asked me exactly what Harry did. But yes, I guess I am what you could call an alien.-

Sirius smiled happily at the comparison, he smirked "So I believe we were speaking about revenge?" He said as he leant back weaving his fingers together.

Kal looked to Rune happily, she began "Whilst muggle prison will most likely punish them accordingly we believe it simply isn't enough. The memories they caused our highness to hold, deserve a more creative punishment no?" They all nodded in agreement, even Remus who was used to being the voice of reason. "My powers run along more of sleep and dreams than others and so I may need your assistance with the more _physical _aspect of our punishments.

How I wish I could simply feast on them within a web of my creation, closing in on them, them knowing the fate awaiting them as they were wrapped in sticky threads, their attempts at escape futile." She said looking into the distance dazedly and unknowingly licking her lips.

Remus and Sirius looked on their eyes wide; Sirius couldn't help himself "Well that was weird." Remus' eyebrow twitched, he could he forget Sirius didn't have a filter.

Rune smirked a little, Remus asked "I take it you are not human either then?"

Rune's eyes flashed a pink-red, and she replied simply "No."

Sirius was pale, Remus looked confused, Sirius snarled "What was the deal you made demon?!" If his pup had made the mistake of making a deal with a demon to escape the abuse he'd give his own soul if he could in his stead.

"Calm yourself" She said sternly, "My highness' soul is indeed the most beautiful I have ever lain witness to, but the payment I am given by my services are simply small amounts of magic to keep me tied to this plain. He is my precious jewel-egg, family, family even if he may be a breed of higher standing." She stated proudly, glaring him down.

Sirius looked slightly abashed, he felt as if he had been told off but he thought his worries were valid. The only demon's he had heard that had eyes that glow a pink-red and dressed as she did were those that fed on souls.

The door opened and sleepy green eyes looked up at everyone, effectively snapping them away from their conversation, Harry had been changed into a soft dark red night gown and held his Vix close. He looked around blurrily for a moment and finally spotted Kal. He stumbled up to him and buried his face into the Riolu's furry chest, a slurred "Back to bed Kal…got too cold" reaching their ears. Remus and Sirius thought he looked adorable, so did Kal and Rune, but they were more used to it.

Riolu chuckled, he picked up Harry's sleepy form and moved to sit down on the foot of Sirius' bed and held him securely in his lap. Sending soothing growls, which caused Harry to be lulled back to sleep in his arms, he huffed in amusement shaking his head with a soft "Rio".

Sirius had an amused eyebrow quirked once more, "I take it this happens often?"

Rune shook her head, "Yes, Kal keeps watch over little magic at night. They are rarely, if ever apart. I think the only time I've seen him without his plush either, since I gifted it him, was today actually." She said contemplatively.

Remus and Sirius took in Harry's small form, "We would gladly help with the more physical part of their punishment." Remus said cheerfully, Sirius nodding happily.

They would have revenge for their precious Pup.

* * *

**A.N- I would like to give credit to the amazing reviewer that was RebeliousOne, who didn't mind me using their idea of putting Dumbledore in muggle jail with his magic bound. They were very polite and ever so nice and I just wanted to make sure credit went to where it is due. **

**On another issue, and I know this will most likely bug quite a few people, my spelling of Lilly. As it turns out when I first started writing this my autocorrect hated me and decided to change Lily, to Lilly, it is fixed now (Youtube tutorials are very helpful) however when I had this problem I came up with a way for it to make sense. I had Lilly's biological name be Lillian, so Lilly could be her nickname. To those this bugs, I'm very sorry but it will be staying like this for now as I find it much easier, simply because it is now a habit to type it this way.**

**Also for the disclaimer it is in the first chapter, Rune is my OC though her origins and what she is go to the creator/s of Kuroshitsuji. This is just for those that PM'ed me confused.**

* * *

**New A.N - This is the old chapter 7 before I changed it to the improved version, more may come, they most likely will not be old chapters but they could be. If I do put anything in here I will most likely tell everyone in the A.N for Being Of Key.**


	2. C2 - Extra 1 - Are you sure Padfoot?

**A.N - Just a small extra that I made when I was bored about two weeks ago when I was writing chapter... 8 I think, I'm not entirely sure. Some things may not fit with my original story, but hey, it's an extra/one shot it doesn't really matter I don't think. **

* * *

"Are you sure Padfoot?" Harry questioned Sirius.

Sirius nodded his head, smiling mischievously.

Harry looked across the greasy hall floor and at his sock clad tiny feet. Frowning he took a breath of courage and looked it to the form of Kal who didn't really know what was happening, 'why has Sirius made the house elves wipe butter on half the hall floor?' Kal wondered, he honestly didn't know.

Harry charged and the next thing he knew he was sliding across butter and squealing and flailing, trying to keep his balance. Sirius joined him a second later and they flew across the floors, ending up falling all over each over. Their giddy laughter sounded through the castle, the loud thumps catching certain people's attention.

Harry motioned Riolu to join them, but unlike them his paws couldn't keep him up, the moment he carefully stepped on the buttered floors he crashed his muzzle straight into the floor. Sirius laughed hysterically and Harry giggled worriedly, he tried to crawl to Riolu but his hands kept slipping out from underneath him. So he stood up ever so carefully and slowly inched his way to Riolu's buttery furred form.

Just as Riolu got his balance again, Harry slipped and took him down again. Everyone began to laugh as Harry's claws had embedded themselves in the wooden flooring and he had become stuck. Sirius came over, feeling ten years younger, he helped Riolu grab Harry round the hips and they tried to pull him out. As it turned out Harry's claws were very sharp but they managed to pull him out of the floor, even leaving gouges behind, but they pulled so hard Harry landed back on top of them both. They all burst into laughter once more.

"My highness? What, do you think you're doing?" Rune said as she stood in the doorway, an utterly fake smile on her face.

Harry gulped, "Errm, I urrr- It was Sirius idea!" He said pointing with a tail and finger at the flattened form of Sirius beneath them.

"No regrets!" Sirius yelled much too seriously, even as a trickle of fear went down his spine. They all struggled to get up, Sirius somehow getting up first. Harry had some idea what this all looked like, Vix flopped on a stool like some kind of judge/audience, half the hall floor covered in butter, _them_ covered in butter.

"Ah. I see, a few days of bed rest and you feel well enough to cause mischief, I believe this means you are well enough to assist the poor house elves in cleaning up this mess?" she said happily, well as happy as Rune could be.

Sirius spluttered, "What?! No!"

"Ah, I see" Rune said understandingly, repeating herself. "Then I will just have to tell the werewolf what I foun-"

"AHHH! Don't finish that sentence I'll do it! I'll do it" Sirius yelled. Harry and Riolu shared a sneaky glance, what was going on? Was it a secret? They wanted to know as well.

"Very good. Waffles!" Rune called.

The aged house elf popped in, as he took in the scene before him he began to laugh, "Only you Master Sirius could encourage our sweet Young Master to do this. I still remember all the chaos you and Master James used to cause in this very same room" Sirius blushed, that old elf had way too much black mail material on him. "Don't worry Mistress Rune; Master Sirius won't need to help out." He said confidently as he snapped his fingers and all the butter disappeared.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair smugly but flinched and pulled it back out "Ergh! My hair's greasy like Snivellus'" He exclaimed. Harry turned a murderous eye on him growling quietly, eyes narrowed dangerously. Sirius swallowed and laughed "err… I meant Snape, yeah Snape." He had learned the hard way not to call Snape that the first day back, Harry had told him he'd regret it, Sirius hadn't believed him.

He woke the next morning to earth worms covering him and it seemed Harry had had Sam and Jess, the border collies, leave him a few…. presents in his slippers. He hadn't known how he had done it but it wasn't a pleasant experience and he knew if he hadn't been recovering it could have been a whole lot worse. It didn't help that Harry had ignored him for an entire hour, until he'd finally apologised and promised to try and stop making fun of… Snape. Sirius didn't know why he liked the man though, but he didn't want to upset Harry so he'd try.

"Exactly so all of you are going to have to clean up." Rune said. Harry wanted to anyway; his lovely tails were all sticky and slimy. He didn't like it. They all left to shower, but Rune called after Sirius "Don't think you will get away with this, I already have the elves informing the werewolf what you encouraged my little magic to do."

Sirius looked horror stricken; he shifted into his animagus Grimm form and lifted Harry onto his large back with his teeth, Kal easily keeping pace with them. They ran to Harry's room and barricaded themselves in it, placing Harry's desk up against the door. Sirius had changed back and was proudly looking at the fortified door.

They all smiled to each other in triumph, Harry couldn't not look up to Sirius and so he went along with his schemes and Kal couldn't turn Harry down, so they all banded together knowing Remus and Rune would catch them but they'd go down together. They all went to use Harry's shower and Sirius and Kal turned Harry into a sudsy monster, he got revenge by squirting them with a horrid Durian scented shampoo that caused all of them to nearly gag and Kal and Harry to cry from the pain it caused their sensitive noses. Why on earth did they even have that shampoo?

All in all Harry, Kal and the animagus now stunk of garbage but not as badly as before. They all came out of the bathroom clean and Sirius even transfigured himself some clothing from one of Harry's spare blankets.

Harry had gotten changed into a fresh set of clothes, a dark green variety of his Cheshire outfit. When they finished and Kal had shaken all the water from his fur, they all sat down on Harry's leather sofa happily chatting and Harry giggling.


End file.
